Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2/Concepts
List of upcoming and scrapped content for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Laser Goat The Laser Goat is an unfinished character that is only obtainable through hacking. It is on both the plants and the zombies' side. It has green armor if it's on the plants' side, and dark purple armor if it's on the zombies' side. It can jump high and even has a double jump like the Imp. You can actually see this character in-game currently, but only when someone hacks it in. Lop0l0v3r (a player who is famously known for hacking Garden Warfare), is the only one known to have hacked it in. Its primary weapon currently has an unfinished name, reading "ID_CUS_H_WEAPON_LASERGOAT_PRIMARY" when vanquished by it. Its icon, sounds, and projectiles are the same as Hover Goat-3000's. Its primary weapon has infinite ammo and can overheat, and during the overheat penalty it uses the particle effect from Citron's Orange Beam. Game modes *Goat Vanquish - Game mode that was leaked a while ago. Its name exists in the code, but nothing else really is there. According to a tweet from Justin Wiebe, this mode for the two goats was supposed to be an alternate mode to Cats vs. Dinos. *Taco Bandits - Confirmed to be returning. See Taco Bandits for more information on the contents of the mode. Subject to change. Abilities *Healbelch - An ability that heals teammates and Laser Goat. It uses the Heal Beam of Science as a placeholder icon and data from the Mega Heal Bomb for the ability in gameplay. *Impulse Grenade - An ability that tosses a grenade that explodes and deals 10 damage. It uses both item and icon from the Gravity Grenade. Gallery Laser Goat 1.PNG|On the zombies' team from the front Laser Goat 2.PNG|On the zombies' team from the left side Laser Goat.png|Another image of the goat on the zombies team Plant side Goat.jpg|Laser Goat on the plant side lasergoatgreen.png|Plant Lasergoat in the Portal lasergoatpurple.png|Zombie Lasergoat in the Portal Goat test.png|Laser Goat Unused/Scrapped abilities Unknown spike ability it is confirmed to be a scrapped ability for the cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Matrix Tallnut It is an alternative ability to the Tallnut Battlement, only an icon and an unused buffing effect that would allow the Cactus to deal more damage whenever it got a cover assist. Confirmed to be scrapped. Sprint Smash Weapon An ability for the Torchwood that acts similarly to the All-Star's Sprint Tackle ability, Torchwood will rush forward and smash his hand on the floor, dealing 75 damage to all zombies within the radius. Confirmed to be scrapped. Unknown alternate Cannon Rodeo ability It seems to be an alternate icon to exit the Cannon Rodeo. Upcoming/Unused Abilities Bling Potato Nugget Mines Bling version of Potato Nugget Mines. They have a unique model and effects but have no icon. Power Peach Unused alternative EMPeach. It doesn't stun, but it deals 40 contact damage. Wolf and Pup Z-mech A Z-Mech that is also identified as a boss. It comes with its own Imp called Renegade Imp in the coding. It would have had 500 health and had 3 abilities: *Cluster Cannons: Same effect as the Missile Madness of the regular Z-Mech, seems to home in a lot more. *Smokey Motors: It would summon an airstrike the rains down 5 Zombie Stink Clouds. *Gravity Missile: It would launch 5 Gravity Grenades at its target(s). Impflier drone It seems to be a scrapped ability for the Imp. Its primary weapon is a laser and can call in a Cone Strike like Zombot Drone. It had appeared in the E3 trailer for Garden Warfare 2. Gallery Spike Icon.PNG|Icon for unknown spike ability Matrix Tallnut.PNG|Matrix Tallnut's icon (one of the only remnants of the ability) Torch Run.PNG|Icon for Torchwood's Sprint Smash (another scrapped ability) Alternate Cannon.PNG|Icon for unused Cannon Rodeo exit icon blingheal.png|Bling Heal Station Screenshot_20181012-213648.png Impflier drone in-game.jpg|Impflier drone in-game Impflier drone in-CG.jpg|Impflier drone in the game's E3 trailer Imitater Imitater is an unused plant Boss Hunt boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It has the unique ability to transform into various zombie bosses. YpCZ82H.png|Image of the Imitater boss in the code 2018-08-07_3.png|Imitater Disco Zombie 2018-08-07_12.png|Imitater Gargantuar 2.jpg|Imitater Baron von Bats Imitator Zen Sensei.png|Imitator Zen Sensei Trivia *Unlike other games, the characters it transforms into keep the Imitater's color scheme, face paint, and beret. Scrapped Bosses Beet Boxer - Only has an icon. Orange Juice Robot - Only has an icon. Super Chili Bean - Unused Variation of the Super Bean, in a similar fashion to Giga Gargantuar. Its attacks have red effects instead of blue effects. Has an icon as well. Crab Machine - Only has an icon. thing3.png|Super Chili Bean in-game Wishing Well The Wishing Well was part of a scrapped donation system featured in the game, where players could travel to different Backyard Battlegrounds and leave Stars in other players' wishing well. However, this was removed due to cheating and exploit issues that might have occurred. Gallery Justin_Wiebe_Wishing_Well.jpeg|Justin Wiebe confirming the Wishing Well's existence and usage Unused Story Mode Music Unused story mode music can be found in the files. It is unknown what they would have been used for, but it is probably there because the story mode background music was going to have two versions. Audio Unused Great White North music Great White North has 3 unused music tracks, all of which are for the zombies. They would have been used for the zombie takeover tracks, but only one of them was used. Audio NOTE: Names for these tracks are based off of their filenames. Version 2 is the used version. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2